


They Took Christmas Away

by twilight_seeker3



Category: Firefly
Genre: Christmas, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e09 Ariel, Gen, River Tam - Freeform, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_seeker3/pseuds/twilight_seeker3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the episode "Ariel" River makes the seemingly unrelated remark "They took Christmas away."  I was always a firm believer right from the start that her random remarks were not as random as they appeared.  Anyway this is where that particular remark took me.  This seemed the season to post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Took Christmas Away

If she could just hang on to this one memory she could win….just this one….

River stood in front of a magnificent tree that stretched all the way to  
the ceiling and yearned with every fiber of her eight year old being for Christmas  
to hurry. There were already a few presents wrapped in shiny iridescent paper  
under it but River knew there had to be more. The ones her parents still marked  
From: Father Christmas, even though she was far too old and wise to believe that  
anymore. She had tried to enlist Simon’s help in looking for them. He had refused with  
all the scorn inherent in his newly acquired teenaged years. He had informed her that  
looking under beds and in closets was greedy and not at all in keeping with the spirit of  
the holiday..

 

River clung to the memory. The big brotherly smile on Simon’s face….. the smell of the  
tree….the stockings hanging from the fireplace mantle….

 

She felt the small familiar pressure in the middle of her forehead…the cool sting in her  
forearm, and the monsters came back, and they took Christmas away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if anyone here will read this but if ya do please remember that feedback is always welcome both what you like and what you do not.


End file.
